


🌻Prince🌻

by meloneggs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloneggs/pseuds/meloneggs
Summary: Muku Sakisaka, a boy who loved to read shoujo mangas and dreamed about the day where he would become a prince.Would you let him become your prince?
Relationships: Sakisaka Muku/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	🌻Prince🌻

Muku Sakisaka never thought he would see the day he would get flirted on. After reading so many shoujo mangas, where the girl would get flustered by the boy's antics, he never thought it would actually happen to him.

It was another day at st. Flora jr. high, Muku was reading another shoujo manga while he was waiting for class to start. The calming breeze in his hair as he sat by an open window, his hair flows slowly in the wind as his eyes scan through the pages.

Just as he was about to turn to the next page, his eyes were covered by two hands that wrapped around his eyes.

"Guess who~" a voice whispered into his ear as he slightly shuddered. He felt his cheeks burn up as he gulped "[N-Name]?" he stuttered. The hands lifted themselves off of Muku's eyes as they slithered around his shoulders, turning into an almost back hug "Ding ding ding ding! Correct" they said as they giggled.

Muku sighed, trying to calm himself down a bit "Is there something you need?" he asked, [Name] smirked as they tapped a finger to their right cheek "Oh nothing much, unless you can count.." they once again went close to his ear and whispered "Your love~" 

That, did not help calm down his blush at all. In fact, it just made it even worse.

He squeaked slightly as [Name] let out a hearty laugh "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But my offer still stands though" they smirked, earning a groan from across the classroom. It just made Muku's blush more worse and [Name] laugh harder.

"Ha~ anyways, I wanted to ask you something" they asked, removing their arms from around his shoulder.

Muku, already missing the sweet embrace, nodded slightly "S-sure! What do you need help with?" he smiled, making [Name]'s heart clench a bit "Um, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me later?" [Name] said shyly.

Muku was dumbfounded. First of all, the biggest flirt and the friendliest person in his class asked to eat lunch with him. Second of all, it was like that one scene from a shoujo manga he just read recently.

Before he could answer a friend of his came in "Yo Muku, are you still gonna sit with us at lunch later? Shino brought some fresh buns from work" he looked at his friend, mouth agape. He had forgotten his plans about sitting with his friends later at lunch.

He was about to say something when he was cut off again "Oh, I see you have other plans. But no need to worry about that, I'll see you around, my prince~" [Name] said slyly with a big smile.

Although any other normal person wouldn't notice it, but Muku swore that he saw a tint of sadness in your eyes before walking away.

Muku sighed as his friend left to socialise more, and once again he was left alone to read his manga.

\-----

As they walked down the street, [Name] kicked a small pebble on the side of the road, their admiration for Muku Sakisaka has been there for years, ever since he joined the track team to when he quit, [Name] thought of him as such a huge inspiration. And slowly, that admiration turned into love.

[Name] sighed as they were about to kick something on the ground when they stopped and saw a couple of pears rolling in front of their feet.

'Wat da pak' they thought as they picked up both of the pears "OUR PEARS" a female voice yelled out as [Name] flinched slightly.

Just then, an older woman and Muku turn the corner to catch up to the rest of the pears as [Name] stood there, dumbfounded and watching them run around like ants.

After they had gathered most of the pears, the woman seemed to notice something "We're missing two more!" [Name] cleared their throat to get their attention. Once they turned to face them, Muku's face turned into a shade of bright red as he began to stutter "[N-Name]! What are you doing here?" he stuttered, making the older woman look at him in confusion.

"Uh, I was just walking around Veludo way and I decided to get some take out for dinner, what are you doing here?" [Name] asked, genuinely curious on why Muku would come here.

Muku sweat dropped "W-Well you see, I-" he was cut off when the lady spoke "He's actually part of the Mankai company!" she exclaimed. [Name] stood there, shocked and even more curious than before "Really??? What troupe???" they asked "Summer troupe" the woman exclaimed proudly while Muku just stood there, embarrassed.

"I'm Izumi Tachibana, the director of the Mankai Company" Izumi said, stretching her hand forward for them to shake [Name] shook it just as enthusiastically as Izumi.

"Are there any plays showing soon?" [Name] asked, Izumi nodded proudly "Yeah the newest play is called Water Me!" [Name] listened with wonder "Wow, I'll be sure to grab tickets then" they smirked at Muku as he stood there with red cheeks.

[Name] laughed and handed the pears back to Izumi "Anyways, I should be going, Bye Izumi! It was nice meeting you!" Izumi waved as [Name] began walking away from the two. Muku stood there, waving timidly "Bye [Name]!" [Name] turned around and smirked, blowing a goodbye kiss "Farewell my prince, til' we meet again" she said as she dramatically bowed.

\-----

On the day of the finale

[Name] sat there nervously, bouncing their knee up and down in anticipation.

They have heard a lot of things regarding the summer troupe. About how their first ever dress rehearsal was a flop, and how Tenma Sumeragi is actualy IN the said troupe.

Looking around the auditorium, they saw that it was a full house, now their anxiety just got even worse. Even if they weren't the one performing, they were still feeling pretty nervous for the summer troupe.

"When is Muku gonna be on?" "When it starts honey" [Name] turns to look at the people who are in the front right of them and sees two middle aged people, both of them had pink hair 'oh, it must be Muku's parents' they sweat dropped. [Name] heard grumbling from the other side and turned to see the most intimidating person they've ever seen.

His hair was styled in a way that made him look like Danny from Grease. And from the somewhat dim lighting, you suspected he had violet hair and yellow eyes. They didn't realize they were staring at him until he looked back at them and glared. They turned to face the stage mentally screamed, thinking about going home early to avoid running into a gang or something.

Until they heard a voice call out "5 minutes before the show starts" they sighed and clutched the bouquet in their hands.

"Good luck Muku"

\-----

That.was.fun.

Even if it was their 1st play, it felt like they had been putting on plays since birth. 

[Name] wipes a small tear off their face as the show ends and the cast goes back on stage once again to thank the audience. Everyone stands up, cheering and clapping as the boys bow and begin to to thank everyone.

"Thank you everyone!" Muku says as he bows and waves. He smiles to the crowd but is shocked when a bouquet of Chinese bell flowers were thrown into his hands. His face turned a bright red as the curtains closed.

"Whoa! Mukkun got a bouquet!" Kazunari shouted, grabbing the attention of the rest of the Summer troupe as well as Izumi, who just came on the backstage "What happened here?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Muku was given flowers by someone" Misumi exclaimed "More like thrown" Yuki said sassily. Izumi giggled "Okay okay, now get back to the dressing room everyone, we still have that after party for your first play" the group cheered as they made their way to the back.

\-----

Saying that Muku was nervous is an understatement. He was having a full blown panic attack at the moment.

It was lunch, and he was looking for [Name] to thank them for the bouquet of flowers and the support they gave on his first (and certainly not the last) play.

He searched the whole cafeteria for them, even asking some of his old track mates if they've seen [Name]. But alas, they haven't.

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a familiar head of (hair color) hair in one of the benches in the garden. He took a deep breath and made his way over to them, bento box in hand. He decided to get some payback and quietly put his bento box beside them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Guess who?" he whispered out, almost feeing a slight blush come out of his cheeks. [Name] sighed dramatically and pouted "Oh nooo, I have no clue who it is" Muku sighed, and placed a small kiss on their cheek.

"It's me, your prince"

**Author's Note:**

> 🥚this is my first time posting here ;A; I hope you enjoy!🥚


End file.
